To Kill A T Rexaur
by RedChampion
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Unfortunately, "To Kill a T-Rexaur" will be discontinued. It's been nearly a year since I completed the first chapter and continuing the story after such a lengthy hiatus has proven difficult. However, I am beginning to write a new fanfic that will build off this one. It will have many of the same characters and themes I intended to include in this work; however, the direction of the story will be fresh (no real purpose to use battling t-rexaur's as symbolism, as this story included). If everything pans out the way I have planned it, this new story will eventually become a trilogy with serious mindfuck potential (the sexy kind of mindfuck).

So, why did I even bother to include chapter 3 at all? Well, I had promised myself when I began this story that I would at least make it to chapter 3 so...ta-da! It's unpolished and cuts off way before I intended it to, but it still contains a lot of content. Plus, there is a scene in here that was extremely entertaining for me to write and I think it would be a shame to not share it. Hope you like it ;)

P.S! If you enjoyed this then look out for my new story "Changing Fate: Child of Time"

* * *

The sudden flood of students piling into the cafeteria was timed perfectly with the announcement for dinner. It never used to get this busy. Not long ago, students would trickle in and out of the cafeteria at their leisure in an orderly and civil manner; who would have thought importing a new brand of hot dog would transform the cafeteria into a war zone? Now there were no more lines for food, only mobs. Whoever was able to shove, kick, and push their way to the front of the counter got their hot dog. It was turning into a big problem, but it wasn't all bad. At least, it was fun to see the disciplinary committee try to contain the chaos.

I watched Raijin bravely push his body between a particularly aggressive group of students.

"Okay guys, ya gotta stop all the commotion, ya know? Get to the back of the crowd and I want to see ya form a line."

"I swear to God, if you don't get out of my way right now, I'm gonna shove my foot straight up your ass!" shouted one of the students.

"It's not so smart, what your sayin'. You better listen to me, ya know?"

"I've been looking forward to this hot dog all day! Do YA KNOW what it means to fuck off?"

I saw something inside Raijin snap and soon him and the student were brawling on the floor.

Thankfully, there was a separate line for students who didn't want a hot dog and I ordered my dinner from there. After I received my meal, I spotted my roommate sitting at a table by himself and decided to sit down next to him.

"I didn't know you ate at the cafeteria," I said.

"Usually I don't," said Squall.

"What's the matter? Feeling social?"

"Whatever."

Although Squall and I had been roommates for two years, I could count on my fingers the number of times I'd heard him speak. Maybe that was an exaggeration, but not a big one. He was a loner. He wasn't unlikeable, plenty of people here respected him and I'm sure if he tried, he could make some friends; he just didn't want to. In the beginning, it was tough living with him. We were so different and I would get on his nerves over the prickliest things and he would get on my nerves for being so prickly, but things turned out okay. I think he liked me.

"Word around the campfire is you and Seifer have a duel tomorrow."

"Were sparring, it isn't a duel."

"That's not what Seifer says. I heard he's taking it personally and wants to give you a real ass kicking."

"Well, he can think what he wants."

"C'mon, don't give me that! You must be pissed at him for talking shit about you."

Squall just looked annoyed and didn't respond.

"Well, are you?"

"No."

"Ah...that's what you say." I leaned in close, staring at Squall with a false look of scrutiny. "But, is that what you really think? What thoughts lye behind those untelling eyes? Thoughts of turmoil? Rage?" My eyes widened. "Madness?"

"I think...you really need to stop."

I could tell I was getting on Squall's nerves, so I respected his request. I looked around the cafeteria. On the wall behind us was a row of white flowers that curved in a semicircle around the room and higher above the flowers were two large glass windows. There was a circular pillar that connected to the ceiling in the center of the dining area and scattered around were stone vases with plants growing in them. In the table to our right sat two girls who worked at the library and to our left were four Trepies, yapping on about Instructor Trepe, of course. I glanced over to where the food was being served. Things had calmed down; there must not have been anymore hot dogs. From the entrance I saw a blond haired man emerge as he rushed towards one of the cafeteria workers. It was Zell Dincht. Poor guy had an obsession for hot dogs but he would always get to the cafeteria just as they ran out. When the worker broke him the news, he slammed his fist against the counter; he looked like he was about to cry.

I stood up and cupped my hands around my mouth.

"No luck?" I shouted across the cafeteria.

Zell looked over to me and raised his hands up and let them fall back to his sides. I waved him over and sat back down.

"You know that guy?" Squall asked.

"Yeah, Zell's cool. He saved my life once, when I lived in Balamb."

"What happened?"

"I don't wanna get into it."

"He talks too much."

"You talk too little."

"Whatever."

Zell walked over and took the chair between me and Squall.

"S'up Broderick? Who's this dude?"

"Hey Zell. This is my roommate, Squall."

"Nice to meet ya, Squall!" Zell put out his hand.

"I gotta go." Squall removed himself from the table and left.

"What's his deal?"

"He's got stomach problems," I lied.

"Oh, sucks. Yo, you taking the field exam tomorrow?"

"Yep."

"Cool! Maybe we'll end up on the same squad."

"Nah, I doubt it. We'd kick too much ass if we were in the same group . I think the Garden likes to keep these things balanced."

"Ha-ha! Yeah, you're probably right. How'd ya do on the written exam?"

"It was okay."

"I'm surprised I passed it."

"Yeah, all I ever see you do is run around campus like a maniac. Do you even study?"

"Nope, but I don't need to. I'm pretty smart, most people don't know that about me."

"Pretty lucky, maybe"

"Hey! Watch your mouth or I'll smack ya around."

"Cocksucker."

"Tch!" We smiled.

We talked on about manly things: battle tactics and weapons and sports. Zell had his share of eccentricities, but he was a good man. In a time where men were being taught to suppress their natural instincts and desires, it was nice to know someone who epitomized the values of being passionate and untamed. I think that's why I had so much respect for him. As we went on, I caught a girl at the nearby table checking him out.

"Hey dude, I think you've got an admirer."

"Huh?"

"To my right, the pig-tailed girl."

Zell glanced over, but the girl quickly turned away just as he did.

"You just missed her, she turned away. Do you know her?"

"She looks kind of familiar I think she works at the library. Are you sure she was looking at me?"

"Positive. In fact, she's doing it again now."

Zell quickly glanced over again. This time he caught her stare and they looked at each other for a moment before the pig-tailed girl averted Zell's eyes.

"Man, can't you be smoother about these things."

"Why do you think she's looking at me?"

"She likes you."

"Nah."

"Yes."

"No."

"Definitely."

"Why are you so sure?"

"It's not rocket science, Zell. She was practically drooling when she was watching you. She likes you."

"Okay so what should I do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Shouldn't I do something I mean, I feel like I'm obligated to do something."

"I don't know. Do you think she's cute?"

Zell shot the girl another glance. She was looking at him again and when their eyes met, they both got embarrassed and turned away.

"She's sort of good looking."

"I think she's very cute. Talk to her."

"I don't know."

"C'mon! Don't be a pussy."

"Hey, I don't exactly see you chatting up the girls either!"

"Zell. Talk to her. She likes you."

Zell shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Are you sure she likes me?"

"C'mon, I'll introduce you guys." I made believe like I was going to get up.

"No, no, no! That's okay, I'll do it myself."

"Okay then."

I watched Zell. His arms were crossed, he was taking deep breaths, and his feet were rapidly tapping against the ground.

"Well?"

"Okay, okay I'm going."

"Thatta boy."

Zell got up and walked over to where the girl sat. Her friend gestured that Zell was coming over and as soon as the pig-tailed girl saw him, her cheeks turned bright red. When Zell approached her, they stared at each other for what felt like an eternity before he mustered up the courage to speak.

"Hi...I'm Zell. I noticed that you were looking at me. I just wanted to say hi."

Afterward, they stared at each other some more. It made me feel awkward just watching; I could only imagine how Zell must of felt . Finally the pig-tailed girl couldn't take it anymore. She tried to excuse herself, but her words just sort of fell out of her mouth to form one long, unintelligible mumble. Then she sprung up from her chair and literally darted towards the exit, leaving her food and books behind. I started to laugh, hysterically.

Zell returned to our table and shot me a glare that read "Stop laughing or I'll tear your balls off." It just made me laugh even harder.

"What's so freakin' funny!"

"Poor Zell. He makes everyone run away." I said in between hysterics.

"It's not funny!"

"Maybe she had stomach problems too." Zell punched me really bad on my shoulder, but I continued to laugh. Eventually I collected myself.

"I never knew women made you so nervous."

"Yeah, well I just never really thought about them like that."

"You're kidding me, right?" Zell shrugged. "What the hell do you think about when you're wanking? Hot dogs?"

"Dude, don't even talk to me about hot dogs. You already got me pissed at you for laughing at me like a frickn' hyena. I don't need you brining up my hot dog frustrations." Zell paused. "No, I like girls a much as the next guy...but I guess they just never became much of a priority to me. Too busy training to have a relationship, y'know?"

"Yeah I understand. I think it's a smart way of doing things, actually. Were two young, handsome guys with our whole lives ahead of us. It's too early for us to get tied down."

"Exactly!" Zell grinned and gave me a thumbs up. "Anyway, I gotta split. After we pass that field exam, let's celebrate at your place with a couple of beers. Cya Broderick!" Zell ran off.

I finished my meal and walked back to my dorm. When I arrived I saw that Squall's door was closed. He probably didn't want to be bothered, but I knocked on his door anyway.

"I'm busy," he said.

"I just wanted to let you know I'm gonna be getting up early tomorrow. I know you get your panties in a bunch whenever I disturb your precious beauty sleep, so I'm just getting you prepared in case you hear me." I heard Squall get up and then his door opened.

"How early?" he said.

"Around five."

"Why?"

"I'm going to the training center."

"To do what?"

"To make friends with the monsters."

"Very funny."

"I'm serious."

"Anyway, just try to be quiet. The SeeD exam's tomorrow and I want to get some sleep tonight."

"I'll try my best. I'll tell the monsters you said hi."

"Sure." Squall closed his door.

I went into my room and changed into my boxers. It was going to be a big day tomorrow and although I wanted to rest, my guardian force wasn't about to let me sleep.

_"Tomorrow looks exciting. Between the training center and your test, you'll be seeing a lot of combat. Tell me, do you expect to utilize me?"_

My guardian force's name was Maximus. He approached me one day, while I was training in the Balamb mountains. His appearance reminded me of the gallant knights in the stories I used to read as a child. He stood almost thirteen feet tall and his body was completely covered with sparkling platinum armor. He wielded a magnificent sword he called Nkiruka and he claimed to be the greatest summon to have ever existed. When I met him, he challenged me to a battle and said that if I was able to best him, he would serve me. I knew just by looking at him that he was going to kick my ass, but he gave me the impression that refusing his challenge wasn't really an option, so I reluctantly agreed. I was hastily massacred. He was relentless with his assault and didn't stop until I was a bloody mess, close to death on the ground. After I was defeated he stood over me and scoffed, saying that I was weak and pathetic like all the other humans he had ever encountered. He made me very angry and so, with all my might, I stood up and spit in his face. He turned quiet after that and then he started to laugh uncontrollably. I thought for sure he was going to kill me, but after he finished laughing he patted me on the back, nearly knocking me over, and said that I amused him and that he would honor me with his service. He turned out to be an awfully useless summon.

_"No I don't expect to utilize you. Whenever I try to summon you, you just ignore me. All you're good for is keeping me awake at night."_

_"Such harsh words you speak. I would never ignore you, Broderick. I have sworn myself to you. Maybe I just didn't hear you those times you tried to call on me."_

_"Bullshit. You eavesdrop on all my thoughts, I know you do. I know you hear me when I call you."_

_"I assure you, I do not. Perhaps you need to think stronger when you summon me. I tend to disregard weak pleads for help. Think stronger thoughts and I will hear you."_

_"Whatever you say."_

_"So what do you plan to do in the training center?"_

_"You know what I'm going to do."_

_"Maybe so, but I feel impolite talking so openly about information I gathered while eavesdropping. Let's pretend like I don't know about it."_

_"Goodnight Maximus."_

_"Goodnight Broderick and sleep well. Tomorrow's bound to be an interesting day for you."_

I felt Maximus' presence leave my mind and suddenly I became tired. I thought for a few minutes longer and then drifted into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

My alarm woke me up at five in the morning and I groggily climbed out of bed. I decided to avoid the displeasure of submitting my pupils to burning light, and began my preparations in the dark. I got dressed and armed myself; grabbing the combat knife I kept on my bed stand and my VV—36, a semi-automatic rifle with good range for the power it packed. I skipped all the other things you were supposed to do when you woke up, like eating and brushing, and quietly exited the dorm. I don't think Squall heard me. I walked down the hallway towards the center of Balamb Garden and eventually reached the training facility.

In the training facility, the air felt damp. It was much different than the strict and artificial environment of the rest of the Garden and represented the more primal, barbaric side of the mercenary academy. At its entrance, there were two large gates and I proceeded through the one to my left. Inside it looked like a mess. There were overturned trees and debris scattered along the trail, and outlining the trail were intimidating metal fences and yellow barriers. A variety of flora and trees grew beyond the path's borders and fluorescent lights decked the high ceiling. As I made out the humming sound of a humidifier somewhere nearby, a layer of sweat quickly formed on my forehead and in and around my body's crevices. The humidity was designed to keep the various plant and wildlife accommodated but I believe its other purpose, intentional or otherwise, was to make the trainees who entered feel very uncomfortable.

I carefully made my way deeper into the facility and kept my eyes alert. Lurking around were numerous monsters. Grats, caterchipillars, and bite bugs were all residence here, waiting to attack anyone who should infringe on their territory. Most of these fiends served no great risk and were considered safe sparring partners for even the most incapable SeeD hopeful, but there was one type of beast here who made every student feel uneasy.

The t-rexaur was an ancient threat with iron bones and razor sharp teeth. It stood two stories high and its fierce eyes revealed an aggressive predator with an unquenchable appetite. Tales were often told of its brutality around campus and there was a rumor circulating amongst the underclassmen that in order to become a SeeD, you had to defeat a t-rexaur with your bare hands. The monster's real purpose, the one Balamb Garden had intended for it, was to provide SeeD prospects with a challenge that required teamwork to overcome. Of course, this didn't stop fools like me from trying to hunt one alone. It was a very stupid thing to do, but I was a good marksman and I thought that I could fall a t-rexaur somewhat easily. It would really only take a few shots in its head and I wanted so badly to say that I had conquered such a feared monster.

Walking, I came across a narrow bridge that connected to another plateau. It looked safe on the other side so I crossed it. When I made it across, I looked around. There was a large stone ahead of me and to my right was a small pool of water swimming with spotted purple and white fish. The floor was scantly covered with patches of grass and a few palm trees grew up and along the trail. I only took a few steps forward when I heard a crunching noise that made me jump. It was coming from the other side of the stone. Carefully, I moved toward the boulder and, hugging it with my back, I poked my head out to see what was behind it.

It was a caterchipillar, lazily munching on a palm tree leaf that had fallen to the floor. It was very fat, even for a caterchipillar, and it seemed the kind of monster that was inclined to ignore you, so long as you didn't bother it. Checking for more monsters, I saw there were a few more trees past where the caterchipillar lay, but the grounds were mostly bare up until the trail curved and I couldn't see any longer. The caterchipillar looked harmless enough, but you never could be too sure with monsters. I wanted to continue my hunt so I decided it would be wise to stealthily dispatch the caterchipillar and move on. I drew my combat knife from the holster attached to my thigh and stepped silently from around the boulder. I crept up behind the caterchipillar until it was only a breath away. It was oblivious to my presence and it was chewing loudly, trying to digest its food. I slid my knife to the side of its neck and just as I was about to strike, I heard something rumbling and a series of vibrations ran up my spine.

_Thump…thump…thump_.

The caterchipillar and I froze. We both knew what was coming.

The caterchipillar began to edge away from the noise and bumped into me. It turned around and its beady eyes widened, surprised to see that a human had appeared behind him. Scared, it foolishly skittered off in the direction it had just tried to flee. The caterchipillar only made it thirty yards before it was face to face with a t-rexaur. The t-rexaur looked at the caterchipillar for a moment, as if it was uncommon to see something trembling at its feet, before opening its mouth and clamping down on its wretched prey. The caterchipillar squirmed vigorously, trying to release itself from the t-rexaur's clutches; but the t-rexaur's teeth were impaled through its body like spikes and soon it was dead.

With the t-rexaur distracted, I considered running away. I had never seen one in person and it was just as intimidating as I had imagined. Watching it mercilessly tear apart the corpse of the caterchipillar made me sick to my stomach. I pictured myself being torn limb from limb by its mighty jaws, screaming and yelling until my own blood drowned my voice. My hands were shaking now and I began to doubt my ability to shoot effectively. It seemed self-control had escaped me, but I wouldn't run away. I equipped my rifle, closed my eyes, and pulled the trigger until I heard my clip click empty. Thirty-two shots rang in the air and when I opened my eyes I saw they had all missed. Wait, no, not all of them. By sheer luck, one had managed to strike the t-rexaur cleanly through its left eye. The t-rexaur grimaced in pain and shot its head in my direction. Its teeth were bared tightly together, stained with green caterchipillar blood, and the pupil of its unwounded eye was narrow and focused. It was hunched over and its head was pointed in my direction, like an arrow. I don't speak t-rexaur, but i think it was trying to say, "HOW DARE YOU FUCK WITH ME!" I wanted to get the hell out of there, but I was paralyzed with fear. Such a horrifying feeling it was to gain the attention of a t-rexaur.

Suddenly, the t-rexaur emitted a startling roar and charged me. I almost stumbled, thank God I didn't, as I darted off towards the bridge. I was running as fast as I could but I felt the rumbles of the t-rexaur's feet pounding against the ground growing louder and louder as it gained on me. I made it past the stone I hid behind before and saw the bridge I had crossed up ahead. There was…a girl in front of it.

"Run!" I shouted.

The girl looked at me strangely and then her face turned white when she noticed the t-rexaur's head pop out from behind the rock. She released a timid "yelp" and attempted to run the other way, but her legs tangled up and she fell, face first, to the ground. When I reached her, she was still on the ground. Regrettably, she was unconscious. I didn't dare look back, but the t-rexaur couldn't be far behind. In an awkward motion, I squatted down and hugged the limp body of the girl to my chest. Waddling forward as quickly as I could, I made it onto the bridge and didn't stop until I was safely on the other side. When I finally turned around I saw the t-rexaur breathing heavily, trying to squeeze its nose through the bridge's entrance. Luckily it wasn't so stupid as to try and walk across while we were on it. I positioned the unconscious girl more comfortably over my shoulder and cheekily gave the t-rexaur my middle finger. On the inside I was pissed at myself for not being able to kill it.


	3. Chapter 3

Unfortunately, "To Kill a T-Rexaur" will be discontinued. It's been nearly a year since I completed the first chapter and continuing the story after such a lengthy hiatus has proven difficult. However, I am beginning to write a new fanfic that will build off this one. It will have many of the same characters and themes I intended to include in this work; however, the direction of the story will be fresh (no real purpose to use battling t-rexaur's as symbolism, as this story included). If everything pans out the way I have planned it, this new story will eventually become a trilogy with serious mindfuck potential (the sexy kind of mindfuck).

So, why did I even bother to include chapter 3 at all? Well, I had promised myself when I began this story that I would at least make it to chapter 3 so...ta-da! It's unpolished and cuts off way before I intended it to, but it still contains a lot of content. Plus, there is a scene in here that was extremely entertaining for me to write and I think it would be a shame to not share it. Hope you like it ;)

P.S! If you enjoyed this then look out for my new story "Changing Fate: Child of Time"

* * *

I had made it back to my dorm with the girl, still unconscious over my shoulder. She was a cute little thing, donning brown cowboy boots and a short, yellow dress. Her hair was chestnut brown and styled in a bizarre fashion, but it sort of worked for her. She reminded me of a sunflower, minus the large welt she received from falling forehead first to the ground.

I gently rested her on my bed and went into the kitchen to find something to put on her bruise. I returned with a zip-lock bag filled with ice and a large washcloth which I used to tie the ice around her head. Satisfied with my makeshift bandage, I plopped my back against the wall and slid down till my ass was pressed against the floor. I probably should have been more curious about who this girl was. The fact that she wasn't wearing a school uniform kind of bothered me but to be honest, I was too tired to really care. Besides, it was nice to see a cute girl lying on my bed. It didn't happen enough.

I was still mad at myself for not taking down that t-rexaur. Its silly, but I made it out to be a lot more than it really was. I wanted to prove to myself that I could overcome this great challenge, but I fell short, miserably. Maybe Zell felt the same way when he made that girl run away? I guess everyone has their issues. Zell has trouble talking to girls, I have trouble killing dinosaurs.

My eyelids were getting heavy and I felt my mind begin to drift off. I never smoked, but suddenly I got the inexplicable urge for a cigarette.

"Here, I hope you don't mind Malboro cigs." said a smooth, masculine voice.

My head turned to the left, from where the voice came. Sitting there was a miniature t-rexaur, his outstretched claw offering me a cigarette. I think it was the same one from before because his left eye was wounded. I felt a little suspicious about what he was doing here and how he had gotten so short, but he seemed nice and I really wanted a smoke. I took the cigarette from his hand.

"Got a light?" I asked

The t-rexaur snapped his claws together and Zell burst through the door wearing nothing but his underwear and a helmet decorated with refrigerator magnets. He took the girl resting on my bed and jumped out my dorm room window. Suddenly my cigarette was lit.

As I smoked my cigarette, I watched the t-rexaur next to me gradually grow bigger with every puff I took. In between puffs I talked to him about geometry and how teaching it in schools was bullshit because no one really used it anyway. The t-rexaur seemed genuinely interested in the conversation at first but as he grew larger I got the impression that he was only feigning interest. He was making me feel uneasy so I decided to leave. I said goodbye to the t-rexaur, who had now grown to his normal size, but as I tried to walk away I found that I couldn't move. It seemed that my foot was chained to his tail. I tried tugging and tugging, but I couldn't break away. I looked back at the t-rexaur and found that his face was now only inches away from mine. I asked if he could let me go but he just snarled and said.

"HOW DARE YOU FUCK WITH ME!"

I started to panic.

"Maximus! Maximus, I need your help!"

But it was no use, Maximus didn't hear me. The t-rexaur released a bloodthirsty roar and snapped my body between his teeth. I shouted and screamed as it tossed me around like a rag doll, but in the corner of my eye I saw that Maximus had finally arrived. Much to my dismay, he was wearing a pair of ear muffs while sharpening pencils at my desk.

My eyes bolted open as I felt my body jump. I was awake.

_"What...the...fuck?"_

I knew it was a dream, but I did a quick scan of my room just to be sure. No bite sized t-rexaurs hiding anywhere, no cigs, no Zell, and the girl was still safely conked out on my bed. I knew dreams were supposed to be bizarre but that was way too over the top. Did it mean anything...no probably not. You'd have to try pretty hard to diagnose the reasons why pencil pushing summons and cigarette smoking dinosaurs were inhabiting your dreams.

I released a small sigh. I was still tired but there was no way I was going to let myself doze off again. To pass the time I lightly banged my knuckles on the floor to the rhythms of some of my favorite songs. It must've woken up the girl because when I looked up from the floor I saw that her arm was extended, with her skinny index finger pointing right at me.

"Benga. Night." Her voice cut through the silence like a knife. It was clear and full of confidence.

"What?" Although I understood what she had said, her voice startled me into blurting out the first words I could muster.

She leaned up and turned her body towards me.

"The song you were tapping to, that was Night by Benga. Am I right?"

"Yeah, I'm impressed. How do you know about Benga? Nobody around here listens to him."

"I couldn't forget him, even if I tried. My friend was a huge Benga fan and all she did was play that song, twenty-four seven! It's burned into my BRAIN!"

She took her fingers and pressed them against her head, pointing to where her brain was.

"What's this?" The girl discovered the washcloth I had tied around her head and began to take it off.

"You better leave that on. You fell on your head pretty hard."

The girl tilted her head and furrowed her brow, trying to remember what had happened.

"Oh yeah!" she shouted. "Yeah...yeah...yeah that was pretty scary. Ha ha, I'm such a klutz. But, since I'm still alive, you must have saved me, right? THANK YOU SO MUCH! To be honest, when I first woke up I forgot what happened. I was trying to figure out what the heck I was doing on your bed. I gotta admit I was a little worried there for a second, ha ha ha!"

What a strange girl.

"Yeah well...I'm just glad your alright. I'm Broderick, by the way."

"Selphie." She smiled. "I just transfered here from Trabia Garden this morning, to take the SeeD exam. I was so excited when I got here so I decided to have a look around. What was a t-rexaur doing in that room?"

"That was the training facility, didn't you read the signs? I know there's like, at least three signs in the hallway leading up to the facility that warn you its dangerous."

"Yeah, I think I remember seeing something like that. But, I didn't bother reading it."

"Are you serious?" I said, chuckling to myself. "You know, you remind me of my friend, except you seem like your ten times worse."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't worry about it. Hey, you said your taking the SeeD exam today? Me too! Are you nervous?"

"Only a little bit. Maybe this much." She showed me her hand and pinched a small pocket of air between her fingertips. "But I'm much more excited than nervous. I'm ready to kick some butt! Show em' what grade A SeeD material looks like!"

Selphie hopped off the bed and started throwing punches and karate kicks in the air. One of her kicks almost landed against my head, but I dodged it, just in time.

"Hey watch it!" I shouted.

"To be a SeeD, you must be quick, young gwasshoppa."

Selphie continued to try and connect her foot with my face. She wasn't holding back at all and if she managed to hit me, she probably would have knocked me out. Still, I couldn't keep myself from laughing. This girl was absolutely crazy, but I loved it.

"Your nuts!" I said, dodging another kick. "Okay! You think your hot shit? Let me show you what real SeeDs are made of!"

I pounced from my seat on the floor and pinned Selphie to the bed, taking her arms and awkwardly stretching them behind her back.

"Ouch! That hurts!" she said, struggling to get her arms loose.

"Too bad! To be a SeeD you must be able to handle pain, young gwasshoppa!"

Selphie and I were both giggling in fits. We continued to wrestle with each other until I heard the door to my room open.

"So...this is what you were doing at the training center."

It was Squall. His comment might have been embarrassing had someone else said it, but something else was bothering me too much.

"Wait...did you just tell a joke?"

Squall placed the palm of his hand on his forehead and sighed; but afterwards, he shot me one of his rare smiles. Truth be told, the ends of his faced only turned up a few centimeters, but thats probably the most anyone could expect from Squall as far as smiles go.

"Yeah you could call it that. Who's this?" he pointed to Selphie.

I removed myself from my position on top of Selphie's back and innocently sat at the corner of the bed.

"This is Selphie."

"Hi." Said Selphie, giving Squall a wink before throwing a pillow at my face.

"She fell unconscious while trying to run away from a t-rexaur in the training facility this morning, but don't worry, I saved her. She has a weird way of showing her gratitude though. Do you know how she does it? I'll tell you! She tries to kick your face off!" I took the pillow Selphie threw at me and whipped it hard against the side of her stomach. "Isn't that strange?"

"Ouch! So violent!" Selphie stuck her tongue out at me.

"I see...anyway I'll leave you two alone."

Squall turned to exit the room.

"Wait, where are you going?" I said.

"Back to bed."

"C'mon it's..." I checked the time. "Wow, it's eight o'clock already? Time certainly flew by...anyway, right now is not the time to be going back to sleep. Our SeeD exam is today so we need to seize the day! Stay up with us. I'll make breakfast!"

I didn't expect Squall to say yes, but to my surprise, he agreed. He must've been in a good mood because Squall rarely agreed to do anything with anybody. He was acting very unlike himself this morning. Was I still dreaming?

Squall made his way into the kitchen, and Selphie and I soon followed. I cleared off a few stray papers that were cluttering the kitchen table and made Squall and Selphie sit down. I decided to make everyone pancakes and began removing the ingredients from the fridge. Selphie wasted no time getting to know Squall, much to his chagrin. It was truly a clash of opposites; no matter how many times Squall would evade Selphie's attempts to engage him in the conversation, Selphie just wouldn't stop talking.

"So, why did you decide to join the Garden?"

"I don't know."

"How come you don't know?"

"I just don't"

"Why?"

"..."

"How long have you known Broderick?"

"Long enough."

"How does the bump on my forehead look? Is it okay?" Selphie removed the washcloth wrapped around her head and showed Squall her bruise.

"It looks big."

"HUH! Oh no! I hope it heals fast. Do you think it will heal in time for the exam?"

"I don't know."

"Is there a doctor I could go see to check it out? I wanna make sure it's nothing serious."

"We have a medical center."

"Oh really? Where is it?

"There's a directory in the front of the Garden."

"Yeah, but, can't you just tell me how to get there?"

"...No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm tired."

"Maybe you should have gone back to bed."

"It certainly looks that way."

I finished making a nice batch of blueberry pancakes. I noticed Selphie was wearing Squall out so I asked her to help me set the table; Squall appeared thankful for the break. Once we had all sat down, we went to work on the pancakes. Selphie must have been hungry because she didn't say a word, and while she devoured her food, I struck up conversation with Squall about the SeeD exam. I knew he didn't feel like talking so I tried to carry most of the dialogue, asking as few questions as possible. When Selphie was finished, she butted in the conversation and soon it was just me and her talking. Squall seemed more relaxed listening anyway.

An hour had passed by and we were all feeling lazy from eating. Selphie thanked me for the hospitality and left to find her dorm, and Squall returned to his room to get ready for his training with Seifer. I sat alone in the kitchen, twiddling my thumbs. After a long moment, I decided to get some fresh air and train outside. After my poor showing this morning, I wanted to make sure I still didn't have the jitters. I armed myself and exited the dorm.


End file.
